Bordem In Dark Rain
by BluAyu
Summary: It's a Saturday afternoon....the regulars are caught in the rain, seeking shelter in the clubroom, where the power goes out...something HAS to happen! InuKai TezFuj MomRyo Golden Pair..


**Bordem In Dark Rain**

**-BluAyu**

_((A/N: This is my first PoT fic….ack…regardless of that I think this shall turn out good! I heard PoT ended in Japan with episode 178…..cries LOL! I haven't even seen the anime yet even though I'm DYING to see episodes 174…175….176…and 71…and a couple others… Anyway, I wanted to cheer everyone up with some Tez/Fuj, Inu/Kai, Golden Pair, Ryo/Momo in place of the PoT ending…since everyone needs to be cheered up…ENJOY!))_

_**Disclaimer**: Guess what? You can't sue me! Wanna know why? Because I don't own The Prince of Tennis. And if I did, this would've most likely been an episode….a very amusing one at that…_

* * *

Had it not been raining the Seishun Gakuen tennis team would've been practicing, but they had been caught in the middle of the rain during a regulars only day on a Saturday.

"Hoi! It's raining Oishi!" exclaimed Eiji.

Oishi nodded.

"We better get the equipment inside," he replied as the others nodded in agreement.

"I'll take court A and B's net's down," offered Fuji.

"Fuji you take A, and I'll get B, I don't want you sick," ordered Tezuka.

Fuji chuckled.

"Buchou is so concerned for me," he said.

Tezuka just glared at the tensai as they both walked over to the opposite court.

"Nya! Oishi get D will you?" asked Eiji.

"Sure thing!"

"Fssshu…baka help me," hissed Kaidoh glaring at the purple eyed power player.

"You did not just call me an idiot!" exclaimed Momo.

POW!

"No really…I think he just did Momo, just pick up the remaining tennis balls with us," said Ryoma sarcasm in his voice.

Momo rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Dammit Echizen why do you have to be so mean to your sempai?" he muttered.

"95 percent of the tennis balls have been picked up, Kaidoh go over to court A and B and see if there's any left there," said Inui.

Kaidoh nodded without argument.

"And Ryoma cover C and D…Momo just check to where any others might be," Inui continued.

Finally the court was cleared and everyone rushed into the club room before they got any wetter.

"Damn, all of us left our bags outside in the rain so everything is wet now that we have everything in," muttered Kawamura who had hauled in the orange colored cones and nets in.

"We'll stay here, it's too wet to walk home, we'll wait until the rain clears up," said Tezuka.

Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Ne, Takashi? I came to pick you up, we need help at the shop and I knew you couldn't walk home in this mess," said Takashi's father.

"No problem, do we have room to take everyone else home?" asked Kawamura.

"Sorry, the vans full of our new shipments," replied the older Kawamura.

"Sorry you guys, will you guys be okay here?" asked Kawamura slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Sure! Just work hard when you get home 'kay?" replied Momo.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay see you guys on Monday!" replied Kawamura.

The door had shut and faint footsteps could be heard from the two departing people who ran out into the rain to get to the car.

Eiji sighed.

"Nya, what if this lasts all night?" he asked.

"Egh, stuck with the mamushi for the rest of the night, oh joy," muttered Momo.

Kaidoh glared.

"Fssshu, idiot, I don't want to be stuck with you either," he replied.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and Fuji chuckled.

"You two act like brothers," Fuji commented.

"WHAT?" both exclaimed.

Tezuka glared warningly at Fuji who only smiled at the buchou.

"You do, Yuuta and I would bicker all the time until he went to a different school, that's when we enjoyed eachother's company, but before that we'd pick on eachother a lot, but if anyone else picked on one of us we wouldn't allow it. It would be the same for you two as well I bet," explained Fuji.

"Yeah if hell froze over," muttered Kaidoh.

Ryoma smirked at that comment and Fuji laughed along with it.

"Fuji there's a 75 percent chance that they'd like to see eachother get hurt by someone else," said Inui who wrote a couple things in his notebook before looking up. It'd save them the trouble of having to hurt eachother if someone else did it for them.

Tezuka sighed. He was surrounded by idiots.

"Okay you guys let's just….get along," suggested Oishi.

"Nya yeah! Let's play……hmmm…who wants to play hangman!" exclaimed Eiji.

"Do you even know any English to play that game?" asked Ryoma.

"Eh-heh okay, maybe not such a good idea," Eiji said embarrassed and Oishi just smiled.

"How about a Haiku challenge?" offered Inui.

"Oh god no! Last time we played 575 you made the losers drink Aozu, I think not!" exclaimed Momo.

Inui grinned.

"But it was fun," he said innocently.

"For YOU!" everyone shot back.

"We could always play spin the bottle," suggested Fuji smiling.

Everyone went pale, staring awkwardly at Fuji.

"What? It'd be fun to kiss and play around!" exclaimed Fuji.

Eiji giggled blushing.

"Remember your birthday party Fujiko?" he asked.

"Hai!" exclaimed Fuji.

Tezuka looked confused.

"It's a long story," explained Ryoma.

"I see," he muttered. Tezuka didn't even want to know.

"Nya! Look hail!" exclaimed Eiji.

Everyone rushed to the window only to find the power out.

Kaidoh toppled over someone who had placed his arms around his waist.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Oishi.

"I'm alive! OW! Echizen! What the hell was that for!" exclaimed Momo in background.

"You're the one who had your hand where it wasn't supposed to be!" hissed Ryoma.

A snicker from Momoshiro came afterward and a sound of a slap.

"Ow that had to hurt," muttered the person below Kaidoh.

"Sempai?" asked Kaidoh.

"Yes, it's me Kaidoh….are you okay?" asked Inui.

Kaidoh blushed a little, thank god for the light's being out…

"Yes sempai I'm alright," he replied, moving off of his sempai.

"Nya, Oishi where are you?" asked Eiji.

"Right here," said Oishi.

"Where?" asked Eiji…it was too dark!

"Here," replied Oishi turning the light on to his watch.

Eiji pounced on the fukubuchou.

"YAY! I found Oishi!" he exclaimed as both of them fell to the ground.

"Ow! Eiji be careful I could've toppled over on somebody!" said Oishi still holding on to the hyper redhead.

"Ne, Mitsu, you're beside me right?" asked Fuji.

"Yes Fuji," replied Tezuka.

"It's raining pretty hard," commented Fuji.

"It'll stop soon," replied Tezuka.

"Sou ka? Is that so? Inui said something about it not stopping until ten tonight," commented Fuji.

"Actually ten thirty seven to be precise with you Fuji," corrected Inui.

"Leave it to the friggin' rain and the friggin' weather," muttered Ryoma.

Momo burst out laughing.

"You're so pissed off Echizen!" he exclaimed.

"I rather do something else with my time, like eat…or play tennis…or….something," replied Ryoma.

"Aww you're insulting me Echizen!" exclaimed Momo.

Eiji laughed.

"Are we that bad to you Ochibi?" he asked.

"Ma da ma da dane," muttered Ryoma.

"Ma da ma da is it? What is there to learn?" asked Momo.

"How to respect your kohai," snapped Kaidoh.

"Mamushi if it wasn't dark in here, I'd drop kick you in a second," shouted Momo.

"If you two don't be quiet I'll send you both out to run laps in the rain!" ordered Tezuka.

Silence.

"Oishi what time is it?" asked Inui.

A greenish glow came from the watch.

"Six forty eight," replied Oishi.

Groans came from everyone…Fuji even heard a sigh from Tezuka.

"This is going to be a long night, isn't there flashlights or anything?" asked Momo.

"Just shut up already and stop complaining, you're not making it any better," muttered Kaidoh sighing.

"Frustrated Kaidoh?" asked Inui.

"Bored," replied Kaidoh who saw a faint glint from Inui's glasses.

Silence.

Everyone heard the rain pour harder…it was like golf balls being dropped on the roof.

"Kuso, this is taking too long," muttered Kaidoh...it was barely audible for anyone to hear.

Inui chuckled.

"Just relax Kaidoh, the rain almost makes you want to fall asleep ne?" he asked.

"Sort of….," whispered Kaidoh.

"It's going to be a long night Kaidoh, you might as well rest, there's nothing else to do. There's a 64 percent increase of the time, if anything this rain won't stop until three o'clock tonight," replied Inui.

"Did I hear a three o'clock?" asked Tezuka.

"Hai, it's not going to end by the way it's hitting the roof, it'll calm down and just be heavy rain and a then last for another four hours...they'll be sleet anyway," replied Inui.

Fuji sighed sliding down on the wall taking out his cell phone from his pocket.

"NYA! Fujiko why didn't you tell us you had it earlier!" exclaimed Eiji.

Fuji smiled.

"I forgot," he said as he turned on the hand held device that glowed in the darkness.

"Those aren't allowed at school," pointed out Tezuka.

"I have it for emergencies," responded Fuji dialing in his sister's number.

Silence.

"The connection is lost in the storm, they wouldn't be able to drive in this anyway it'd break car windows. Good thing we have a screen on that one window," said Fuji pointing out the window against the wall where everything was foggy and icy.

Sighs.

Fuji started to play a game on the phone as Tezuka watched from his shoulder.

"Can you text them and tell them we're here?" he asked.

"I can't connect to the internet, the games I can play offline because they're uploaded from my laptop, but texting and IMing requires the internet and the internet requires satellite to hook up to the internet wirelessly," replied Fuji.

Inui smirked.

"That was intelligent Fuji, what a speech," he said laughing.

"Thank you," replied Fuji continuing to play his cell phone game.

"Put the phone away Fuji, Momo and Ryoma are drooling….," said Tezuka glaring at the younger boys who looked enviously at Fuji, who just smiled and turned off the phone placing it back into his pocket.

More silence and more rain.

Kaidoh tossed a little bit.

"You're not asleep yet Kaidoh?" asked Inui.

"The floor is too hard," muttered Kaidoh.

Inui chuckled pulling his kohai into his lap.

"Sleep on me then, I don't mind," he said.

Kaidoh blushed.

"A-alright sempai……are you sure?" he asked.

Inui just smiled at hearing Kaidoh stutter.

"I'm sure, now rest," said Inui.

Kaidoh after a couple minutes relaxed as his sempai placed his arms around him to keep him warm.

"Thank you sempai," whispered Kaidoh.

"You're welcome," replied Inui.

Fuji shifted a little and Tezuka glanced at the tensai.

"I'm surprised buchou, you've held out this long without giving anyone punishment," said Fuji.

"I'll make up for it next practice," snapped Tezuka.

Fuji chuckled scooting closer to Tezuka, laying his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Don't be so mean buchou," he whispered.

"Fuji..," was all Tezuka could say.

"Will you hold me Mitsu?" asked Fuji.

Tezuka only glared in the dark but gave in, placing his arms around Fuji who leaned into him.

Fuji then shifted to where his legs were around Tezuka's.

"Fuji," said Tezuka warningly.

"Nobody can see buchou," mummured Fuji.

"I don't care, stop seducing me," muttered Tezuka.

Fuji chuckled.

"I'm not seducing you buchou, I'm keeping you warm," he said.

"Does keeping me warm involve holding hands and-ah! Fuji!" hissed out Tezuka as Fuji raised both their hands licking on his buchou's fingers.

"You taste nice Tezuka," whispered Fuji sucking on Tezuka's ring finger.

"Stop," moaned out Tezuka.

"Stop what buchou?" asked Fuji innocently, sucking on Tezuka's thumb harder, licking the ends as if he were to…suggest something.

Tezuka rolled his eyes. He couldn't say what Fuji was doing because….younger people were in the room, but I doubt it wouldn't have mattered anyway since he had already moaned….

"If we get to go home," whispered Fuji, his mouth no longer on Tezuka's fingers, but now he was biting on the buttons to Tezuka's shirt.

"Syusuke, please….no more….not here," whispered Tezuka.

Fuji smiled, his azure eyes glittering.

"I can still lay on you right Tezuka?" he asked.

Tezuka only nodded silently but Fuji got the message.

"If we get to go home tonight, sleep over with me buchou, I'll promise you a good time," whispered Fuji snuggling into the poker faced boy's chest.

Tezuka sighed, burying his nose into Fuji's light brown hair.

"Fine, just…..not here, we'll have a good time later," he whispered back, shyly placing a kiss on Fuji's lips before burying his face into Fuji's hair.

Eiji giggled from the other side of the room and Oishi shifted awkwardly.

"Go Fujiko!" Eiji whispered.

"Eiji….shhh, leave those two alone for now," said Oishi.

"Nya Oishi is so shy," said Eiji.

Oishi curled up in a ball, hating the fact that his doubles partner was right.

"But Oishi is not Oishi when he's not shy. I like Oishi shy, its kawaii," mummured Eiji.

Blush.

"It's…..kawaii?" asked Oishi confused.

"Hai! It makes Eiji happy too know that he can comfort Oishi and tell him it's okay to be that way!" replied Eiji.

Oishi blushing, hugged Eiji who snuggled into the embrace.

"Nya, Oishi is so warm….so loving," whispered Eiji placing his arms around the fukubuchou's neck.

"Really?" asked Oishi.

"Mm...Hmm, I love Oishi very much," whispered Eiji.

Oishi blushed.

"I love you too Eiji," he whispered.

"Let's….share this moment together," said Eiji leaning into his doubles partner's mouth.

Oishi smiled.

"Let's," he said.

The Golden Pair kissed…and Inui hated that it was dark; this would've been perfect data! But then he felt something move on his lap a little and then was slightly glad the lights was out, Kaidoh was adorable in his sleep and it was worth being in the dark….

Momo and Ryoma at the moment were bickering on something, 30 percent it was on food, 25 it was on videogames, 45 percent it was on tennis. Of course his calculations were wrong when he heard Ryoma mutter something about Momoshiro not being able to kiss right.

Momo kissed Ryoma again.

"Was that any better?" he asked.

"Tch, it's too wet," replied Ryoma.

"Fine if you're so good at it Echizen you show me how to kiss," said Momo.

Ryoma chuckled his golden eyes glittering madly.

"Alright Momoshiro," he said, placing his legs around his sempai's waist, only to hear a rewarding gasp from his sempai.

Ryoma kissed him lightly and as soon as Momo tried to deepen it, Ryoma bit at Momo's bottom lip hard.

"Ah, Echizen!" hissed Momo in pain.

"Shhh," replied Ryoma, kissing Momo again, sucking at his sempai's bottom lip to make up for any damage he caused.

Ryoma smirked as Momo opened his mouth, his teeth parting.

Ryoma only pulled away.

"Ma da, you're not ready for that yet," he said.

Momo whimpered.

"You're so cruel Ryoma," he said.

"Learn how to kiss me properly and I'll french you," said Ryoma.

Momo pouted.

"I wanted you and I to do more than that," he muttered.

"You wanted me to fu-"began Ryoma, but Momo kissed his kouhai quickly.

"Not infront of everyone," Momo said.

Ryoma smirked.

"But did you want to do that?" he asked.

"More than anything," replied Momo.

"Then earn it," whispered Ryoma.

Momo sighed but smiled his purple eyes glittering.

"I will Ryoma, I will," he said.

More kisses….moans…curses….

"Fssshu…"

Inui glanced down at his lap to find Kaidoh awake.

"You didn't sleep for very long," whispered Inui.

"The idiot woke me up, feh; he's so turned on by a little kid. What a pervert," muttered Kaidoh.

"Hm, I'm sorry Momoshiro woke you up. There's a 67 percent chance you're a little disappointed with waking up….I'm taking it you slept well," said Inui smiling.

Kaidoh blushed.

"Well….you did keep me warm and it is….raining," he said.

Inui chuckled.

"You're pretty warm yourself…I could've fallen asleep as but….there's too much data, I'll have to force myself to stay up all night writing down the new data I collected," he replied.

Kaidoh blushed.

"Fssshu….some data is on me when I was sleeping….ne?" he asked.

"Yes, I will say that you like sleeping on your side, and you murmur a lot in your sleep, and you like you like to have you arms around something when you sleep too. Something tells me that if you ever fall in love you'll be a really…nice bed partner," said Inui.

More blushing from Kaidoh.

"….S-sempai….," he whispered shyly.

"Sorry Kaidoh, I shouldn't have gone that far into my calculations, but I will say, that whoever gets you-"Inui kissed his kohai on the cheek-"I envy them."

Kaidoh blushed madly.

"S-sempai…are you….will you….be jealous if I have someone?" he asked sputtering.

Inui smiled.

"I'll be very jealous," he replied.

"Sempai…..just…..just tell me already!" hissed out Kaidoh.

Inui tilted his head to the side confused.

"What do you want me to tell you Kaidoh?" he asked.

Kaidoh groaned.

"S-sempai!" he exclaimed aggravated.

Inui chuckled softly.

"Alright Kaidoh, but beg a little bit more….please? I love to hear you plead," he said.

Kaidoh hissed.

"Please Sadaharu-Sempai, tell me you will take me as your own….tell me that you love me just as much as I….I love you," he whispered.

Inui smiled, Kaidoh called him by his first name…perfect.

"Alright Kaidoh," he said. And he leaned closer into his kohai's ear.

"I love you Kaidoh…..so much. I want you to be mine, I want to own you…and I want you to own me too. Love me…..-"began Inui, Kaidoh closed his eyes blushing but enjoying such sweet words. Inui decided to go deeper….he wanted to see his kohai….squirm…

"I want to hold you in my arms….and I want to….kiss you-"he kissed Kaidoh who groaned….Inui smiled….it wasn't good enough…,"I want to…tease you…I want to hear you moan so badly….I bet you're wonderful….." Inui continued to whisper.

Kaidoh blushed.

"Sempai…" he whispered.

Inui chuckled.

"Was that good enough for you Kaidoh?" he asked.

Kaidoh blushed.

"Yes…it was….very good," he replied.

"Hm, too bad we're here…you have no idea what would've happened if this love confession took place in my room," said Inui.

Kaidoh blushed.

"Fssshu…"

"If you don't mind, when we get out of this mess, I want to have all to myself, alone….so I can collect some data," said Inui.

Kaidoh blushed.

"Alright," he said shyly.

"You don't mind right?" asked Inui.

"No I don't mind at all," whispered Kaidoh lying down on his sempai's lap.

"I promise I'll be gentle," said Inui.

Kaidoh smiled.

"Be gentle until I beg," he whispered.

Inui smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, unbuttoning his kohai's shirt…

The lights flickered on and everyone was in this awkward position.

Ryoma and Momo were in the middle of a kiss, Oishi was on top of Eiji….Fuji had managed to tousle Tezuka's hair and Tezuka had his hands under Fuji's shirt…..and then there was Kaidoh and Inui…kohai in his sempai's lap….kohai with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Hi guys?" asked Momo….smiling awkwardly.

Ryoma and Eiji were the first ones to die laughing…and the Fuji…and Oishi…Kaidoh…and Inui…Momo…and then Tezuka who had tried really hard not to laugh, but ended up laughing with the rest of the tennis team, his arms around Fuji who kissed his lightly on the neck as all of them laughed together. The rain had practically stopped.

Kaidoh buttoned up his shirt quickly and everyone moved to stand up and Inui helped his kohai up.

"Okay everyone…let's….go home," said Tezuka.

"Let's," said Fuji.

And everyone went home……some like Eiji…Fuji…and Inui….thinking they should be caught in a storm with the others again one day.

_((A/N: AHHH! Four hours to write this up all in one LONG wonderful sitting. 2:05 AM to 6:10 AM! Yeesh I haven't even went to bed yet! See what I do for you people! I refused to go to sleep until I finished this…so if there are mistakes it's because I stayed up all night writing this. Its fourteen pages long…eep! I hope you guys really did like this fic, I haven't seen anime to PoT yet and I'm stuck with the English Mangas…so .yeah….if everyone's OOC that's why….but I hear from other people on how they act so that's how I correct myself! Hmm…I might do a sequel to keep myself up...))_


End file.
